


You know me so Well

by tjraml



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjraml/pseuds/tjraml





	You know me so Well

I heard footsteps behind me. "Make a left up ahead" the voice said. Hmm, I knew that voice all to well. There up ahead was a dark hall, no one would see us "great" I thought, out loud. No sooner did I turn the corner I was pinned up against the wall. Wrists held tight by those strong hands and my legs, well, besides now being weak in the knees, I had a knee rubbing up in between my legs. "Shit Adam" I managed to get out before his lips pressed hard against mine. My head was spinning more by the second, I tried to get free, but it was no use, I just let him finish. "Mmmmmm, Tommy, you're getting pretty bold on stage these days" he said. "Huh, how's it feel?" I said. "Um, pretty hot, I'd say, or I wouldn't be running off stage to meet you in a dark hallway". I couldn't help but let out a little laugh. He always knew how to make me laugh. Even when I wanted so badly to be mad at him. And with that he walked away saying "See you LATER". WTF.

So I gathered my stuff and headed back to the hotel. Didn't feel much like an after party tonight. Monte and Isaac were going to the bar for a bite to eat and relax. I said no thanks. I had to do something to distract myself from the thoughts that were running through my head, So, I, headed over to the fridge and got a beer. I tried to just chill out and watch some tv, but that wasn't working. Maybe, a hot bubble bath. Hey, why not? I lit some candles and slipped out of my stage clothes and into the tub. Ahhhh, that felt wonderful.

I must have dosed off. I woke up to pitch black. "What the....." I screamed as I raised my hands. They were caught and slowly put down on the tub. "Shhhhh, TommyJoe, just relax, it's only me." Adam said. My heart now beating out of my chest. "RELAX!? You scare me half to death and you want me to relax?" I said. "Awww come now Tommy, it's only a blindfold" " Yeah well you still scared the shit out of me, dude. How'd you get in my room anyway, Adam?" He didn't answer. "Adam?" I said. "Don't, touch that blindfold!" Adam warned. Seriously, what could he be doing? He's never come to my room before. I don't know what I'm worried about, I trust the guy, but the blindfold thing is starting to bug me. I don't like when I can't see what's coming next.

Then, I heard Adams voice again, "Come on out, but leave the blindfold on". OK? Where the hell are my clothes? Where the hell is my robe even? "What are you up to Adam?" I was getting impatient now. "Just get your butt out here, now!" I felt along the wall for my way out, feeling a bit awkward because I had nothing on me, except for the blindfold and it wasn't my eyes I was trying to cover. Adam finally grabbed my hand and led me over to him. "What's this all about Adam?" I barely made out the words when I felt him touch my wet skin. He put one hand on my cheek and ran his fingers through my hair w/ the other, jerking my head. Fuck, I love when he pulls my hair. The feeling that shoots through me is sooo intense, but I never told him. I have seen him stare at me on stage, so I'm sure, he knows I like it. Suddenly, I feel his hot, wet lips against my neck, they make their way to my lips, kissing me so softly at first, almost teasing. I let out some sort of noise. OMG I thought to myself, I'm going to explode. All I could do was let out a whine. He stopped. "Adam please, don't stop now." I begged. Who said that? Me? What was happening inside my head, my body? I'm straight.

Well, you have this beautiful man shove his tongue down your throat every night and tell me you don't have feelings for him after that. "Hmmmm Tommy, what do you want now?" He said. "Kiss me again." I got out breathlessly. Adam didn't let me suffer long before he grabbed me by the throat and kissed me with such passion, we could have lit the place on fire. That tongue of his..... God it was like having sex w/ my mouth. He is such an amazing kisser.

Suddenly I feel myself pinned against a wall, again. He presses hard against me. God I love being this close to him. He takes my hand and we walk. When we stop he takes off the blindfold. "that was.... amazing w/ the blindfold on." I say. "Would you like me to put it back on?" Adam says. "Umm, no, I want to see you" I said.

 

He opened the bedroom door.... "Adam! What is all this?" I exclaimed. "Better yet, how did you get it all in here? How long was I asleep in the bath?" Adam responded " You were out quite awhile, you looked so tired earilier, I thought I'd let you sleep while I did this." "What if I wouldn't have been in the bath? Where would you have put all this stuff, out in the hallway?" I said. "No, I was prepared to get you in that bath to relax one way or another, but you saved me that step."

I looked around and there were rose petals, black and red ones at that, all over the bed. There were candles lit, black currant of course, Adams favorite. Champagne on ice. "Wow, you thought of everything Adam, been planning to seduce me for awhile now or what?" I laughed and so did he. Then Adam got all serious. "Seduce you, No. I see the way you look at me when we kiss. I just figured I'd take a chance and see if feelings were mutual. Apparently, I'm right." "But...." Adam stopped me. "I'm not done, here put your robe on for now, you are shivering. Sit over here with me." I sat on the bed and he put his arm around me. "Tommy I see what you need. I've been watching you for months , always hugging and kissing everyone" Adam laughed. "Hey, what's so funny about that?" I asked. "You need someone to love you and you want someone to love, am I close?" Wow, he was good. He knew me better than I knew myself.

I was so comfortable around Adam. Everything was more enjoyable when he was around. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and nuzzled in his neck. "You know Adam, this, this is all new to me. I've never even kissed a guy, until you." Adam looked me in the eyes and whispered "That's ok. It will be your pleasure for me to show you" "Don't you mean my pleasure" I said. "Yes, that's what I said, your pleasure. I want this to be about you, every kiss, every touch, just for you. I want you to be happy Tommy, I love to see your smile. It melts my heart".

Jeez Adam really knew what to say. He was right. Since my dad passed away, I realized I needed someone to come home to. But being on tour, that wasn't going to be easy. I couldn't just ring someone with me on tour. I love my job, but something was definitely missing. "Adam, you have no idea how much this means to me". Adam just smiled. He leaned over and kissed me. Softly, slowly, just how I love to be kissed. "Come on Tommy, lose the robe."

Adam untied my robe and began to kiss me again. Slowly, pushing me down on the bed. I unbuttoned his shirt and threw it across the room. He kicked his boots off. Our lips never leaving each other we made our way up onto the bed. With every touch and every kiss my head started to spin and I started to relax into him. He said "Don't worry Tommy we have all night. No rush." I could just stay here forever. I was so happy in this moment. I didn't want to wake up in the morning and realize, it was all a dream.

I rolled onto my back and Adam rolled with me, on top of me, kissing my lips, my neck and making his way to my stomach. "Stop, that tickles." I laughed. "Really, you want me to stop......here?" Adam said in his sexy voice. I just shook my head no. He kept kissing and then little bites on my hips and thighs. I just left my legs fall. I couldn't even control myself anymore. He could have whatever he wanted, so freely and easily, it felt sooo good.

"Close your eyes Tommy" Adam said.

 

"Awwwwww fuck Adam." Is all I got out and some sort of mumbling that I'm not sure I even understood myself. God he was swallowing me whole. Quick licks with his tongue and then down again. Sucking and licking and teasing.

"I'm gonna cum, oh God!" I moaned. "No you are not. Not yet." Adam said as he rolled to his side. " Just breathe Tommy, Relax." Well that helped.....NOT! "Why'd you stop?" I whined. Was there anything this man wasn't good at? Adam laughed. "Hmmm, guess you liked that huh?"

I didn't have to answer, the smug look on his face was his own answer to that question.

Adam asked me to roll over. I was a bit hesitant. "Come on Tommy, it's too soon for that, we'll work up to that, if you want to." Damn how's he read my mind? Not that I didn't want Adam in EVERY way possible, I was just a bit scared. He was so experienced and me, well, no clue what to do. Truth is I wanted him right now, but, he was right, we had alot of time, now that we both realized who and what we both wanted. That thought made me smile.

"Why TommyJoe, what are you grinning at?" Adam asked.

"Just thinking how happy I am to have you" I said " Roll over you cute thing you and stop being so adorable, or I may not be able to wait." Adam snickered. But, hearing him say that made my cock twitch. Shit. Of course Adam noticed. "Hmmm, was it something I said?" Adam said in a devilish tone. "YES" I said. "Roll over already and shut up" Adam demanded.

He warmed his hands and got some sweet smelling massage oil out of the bag he had brought. He started at my shoulders which were even more tense now that Adam was straddled across my ass, naked no less. But I began to relax. This felt so nice. He worked my shoulders, my neck, every spot on my back felt so relaxed. He massaged my arms and I could feel when he would lean forward to reach my arms down to my fingertips. I had my arms over my head. I wasn't about to move them, I loved feeling his body against mine. Adam caught on " You're not going to put your arms down are you? You like making me stretch don't you."? He laughed.

The quiet between us wasn't uncomfortable. It was like a dream. I didn't want this to end. His hands slid down my back again, over my ass, massaging. "MMMMM Adam, that feels great." I moaned He finished with my legs all the way to my toes. I felt, like jello. I rolled over on my back again. Adam was at the end of the bed just staring at me. "What?" Had I done something? Adam came back with "Nothing, you're just really quite beautiful, inside and out. I love to just look at you>" How' d I get so lucky enough to land this guy.

Staring back into his blue eyes. I couldn't find any words. I said "Come here". He kissed me and I realized this was no dream. I had him here with me. Someone who loved me, just the way I ws. Whatever that was. Because right now, right here, I was a little confused. But, I guess when you feel something for someone it doesn't matter who they are. You can't tell someone who they should fall in love with, sometimes, it just happens and in this case it's amazing

Before Adam, I wouldn't have pictured myself in this situation. But, he is my missing puzzle piece. When I wasn't even looking he came out of nowhere and I am happier than I've ever been. Who can argue with that. "Tommy, you in there?" Adam asked. "Hah, yah sorry just zoning out again, sorry." I said.

He kissed me again with more passion then before. How I loved when his tongue touched mine. Fuck, shiver's up and down my spine. My heart began to beat so fast. He kissed my neck and whispered in my ear "Tell me when it's too much to Tommy and I'll stop, no rush, remember?" I shook my head yes.

I want everything but, how much could I take? I wasn't sure. I trusted adam and believed him. But I didn't want to let him down. I didn't want him to know just how scared I was of all this new stuff. I was trying to wrap my head around it. But his gentle voice and touch mad it a little easier. He rubbed down my chest again. My eyes closed. It felt amazing. Suddenly I felt his hand wrapped around my cock. A sound came out of my mouth like I'd been kicked in the stomach. All there was was a swoosh of air over my parted lips. He just pumped me up and down, over, under, ya know. I thought I was going to explode. I heard a russell of a bag, then I felt a slick wetness at my hole. Oh this was just too much. Get a hold of yourself for crying out loud, he's going to think you can't last for 5 minutes I said to myself.

Just the tip of his finger made me pant and moan "Adam......." "Too much? Adam asked. "N......n......NO, not enough." I whimpered Adam pushed a little further, slowly, little by little. My eyes couldn't possibly roll an further back into my head. I clenched the sheets so tightly my knuckles were probably white. The noises and words, words? If that's what you want to call what was coming out of me. I couldn't believe it .

Then, Adam added another finger. Very, slowly this time. "Just do it Adam damnit !" I yelled. "Easy Kitty, I don't want to hurt you." Adam said. "I want you to, I want all of you, NOW!" I screamed back. "Are you sure?" Adam asked just as glassy eyed as I was. This was literally turning him on as much as it was me. He grabbed the lube again and knelt between my knees Slowly, he entered me Oh fuck that did hurt, but it was oddly a good hurt. Adam pushed further. "You ok Tommy?" I couldn't answer. I was more than ok. I just licked my lips and sighed. I was going over the edge. I couldn't help myself.

 

I started jerking my hips. Pushing him further into me. "Oh holy fuck Adam, I'm going to come". Adam said "Easy Tommy, let me do this for you." I took a deep breath and he grabbed my cock and with every push he pumped me faster and faster. I exploded all over Adams hand when I felt him cum inside me. The pulse was out of this world. We were both breathing very heavy. Adam cleaned me off, with his tongue. " Mmmmmm that was amazing Adam, thank you." I said.

Adam came back with "No, thank you for letting me make you happy. Just one thing, I don't want to hear how much pain you're in in the morning. I warned you, you little freak." I just laughed and so did Adam. I didn't care how I felt in the morning because I knew the only feeling that mattered was the one of happiness and he would be right next to me in the morning when we woke up. Anything else, I could deal with.

 

The sun was shining through the curtain. I rolled over, but no one was there. Damn, was this all a dream? I went to sit up. Nope couldn't be a dream unless I did something in it to be in this much pain. "Ouch, son of a.....". I made my way to the bathroom. 'Wow' I thought to myself 'I need a shower.' My makeup was smudged all over my face. I let the water run for a bit. 'So much for the backrub last night.' my muscles hurt everywhere. The water felt wonderful. I just stood there, letting the water run over my body, thinking about the night before. Wondering how things would be now. "Tommy?" Adam yelled from the kitchen. "In the shower." I said.

With that the curtain opened. "Want some company?" Adam asked. "Sure." I was still not sure if there would be awkwardness between us. Adam soaped up the sponge and washed my back. It felt soo good. Of course w/ Adam it couldn't be just about washing me. I didn't mind. "Careful dude." I said. "Mhhmmmm" Adam said with a smirk. "Shut up, I'm not complaining." I said. He continued to wash me from head to toe, of course, stopping at certain places a little longer than necessary. "Ok, kitty, squeeky clean" Adam laughed.

We got out of the shower and he dried me off. I loved his touch. So soft and gentle. Come on Tommy lets go get dressed". "For what?" I said. What the hell time was it anyway? "Wow, it's 3:30 in the afternoon." I said. "And that's unusual for you? Your ass is always in bed at this time of day. See, the sun's still shining, the moon hasn't come out yet my little vampire" Adam chuckled. "Careful, or I'll get my fangs out and use them on you Adam." "Hmmmmm, well OK maybe later." I couldn't help but laugh. "What are we doing anyway?" I asked Adam. "Well I packed some goodies, I thought we'd go to the beach for awhile, later this afternoon and watch the sunset. Adam said. "You ok Tommy?" If you don't want to go we can do something else, I just thought it sounded, romantic."

I didn't know what to say. "Umm, that sounds wonderful, but, you really want to go out, in public, with me? Do you think that's such a good idea? " I said. "Why not?" Adam asked. What if there's paparazzi or fans Adam?" I asked. "I'm sorry Tommy I guess I got all caught up. I didn't even think how this would affect you if someone see's us together, I'm sorry, bad idea." Adam pouted. "Ha, no, it's not that. You know what happened last time. I said. "I'll be right back." Adam said as he left the room.

 

I turned the TV on and flipped through the channels for a bit, not really paying attention, my mind was still running in circles.

 

Thoughts of last night kept replaying in my head. Adams touch, so gentle. I really didn't want to leave this room. I was kind of hoping he was out making other plans for us to just stay in for the night, but, I doubted it. Once Adam wanted to do something, there was really no stopping him. Wondering if he already knew I wouldn't run away from him last night, no matter what we did. But, what we did, was amazing.

With that thought, I felt my jeans get tighter. Off into a daydream I went. Oh hell just the thought of Adam made me hard. Where was Adam anyway? I wondered to myself. 'Mmmmmmm oh what the hell'. I unzipped my jeans and slipped my hand inside. I left myself relax, let my head fall back and grabbed my cock. "Ohhhhh yes" I said outloud. Working it nice and slow and then faster, grabbing my balls. Oh this felt so good being able to actually think of Adam while I was doing this.

My lips were getting dry, I licked them, Ran my other hand through my hair like Adam would have. I pumped faster and harder. Oh God it wouldn't be long now. I started to moan and curse and say Adams name. "Ungh, fuck me.....Oh God Adam, I want you!" and with that I exploded all over my hands. Oh that felt so fucking sweet.

"Mmmmmmmm that was so hot watching you get off" Adam whispered in my ear. I jumped. I was so into it I never heard him come back in the room. I felt my face getting hot, it was probably red. "Ahhh Tommy you're blushing, that's sweet." Adam smiled.

I got up and zipped my jeans up. "Umm, any particular reason you have no underwear on under there Tommy?" Adam asked. "Huh, what? Oh. Well, I, oh nevermind." I said. Adam just stood there grinning. "Come on Tommy get ready there will be a car here soon to pick us up. "Change of plans?" I asked, hoping the answer was yes. Adam didn't answer. I cleaned up and grabbed my bag. "Well let's go then." I said. We walked to the elevator, it seemed to take forever to get up to our floor. "You ok Tommy? You seem on edge?" Adam asked. "Me? No, oh, sorry I'm just, umm processing all this, sorry." I said.

The doors opened and I pushed the lobby button. 20 floors to go. Adam leaned in and took my chin in his hand and pushed me to the wall, I sighed. "Tommy, we have time there is no rush. For anything! If you need time, I'll understand." Adam said softly. "No, I don't need time. This just seems to good to be true. What happens when we go back to reality? Monte, Isaac, Taylor and everyone else. The stage, the fans, MY MOTHER!" I exclaimed. "Whow easy Tommy, you're going to hurt yourself with all that running through your head. " Adam said.

I just looked at him and I suddenly realized he was right. Adam leaned in further and kissed me, we didn't stop until the bell rang that the door was going to open. I laughed to myself because I knew my lips must match my cheeks in color. I was happy. For the first time in a long time. We walked outside and jumped in the car. "Really Adam? A limo to the beach?" I asked. "Sure, why not?" Adam said.

I got up and straddled Adams lap. "well what have we here? I have a kitty purring on my lap." Adam smiled. We started kissing again. "Driver, can you, ummm, please, just, well just keep driving until I tell you to take us to the beach. " Adam said."

 

"I'm starving" said Adam as we pulled up to the beach. We made our way down on the sand. It was a private beach, so not too many people were there. "This looks like a good spot" I said and spread out the blanket. We sat down and Adam took out his 'goodies'. "Wow dude, champagne, chocolate covered strawberries, what else you got in there?" I laughed. "No tacos Tommy don't even bother looking." Adam grinned.

We sat and ate and talked. Adam realizing this wasn't going to be as easy for me as it was for him. Telling my mom would be hard. But maybe she would understand, she has questioned before. "I just don't' want to be treated any different from the other guys or dancers, ya know. I don't want them to think like now 'I'm special' ". I said. "Ahhh, but you are special Tommy, you're special to me. Besides, know Sasha has noticed us flirting once or twice. Why would they have a problem, Tommy?" Adam said. "I don't know." I said. "They love you like a brother and will accept you for who you are don't worry. " Adam added "As far as your mom, we don't need to tell her, yet. If she's already suspicious, she'll probably be fine. You're her son, no matter what." "You're right, I guess. I'll stop worrying, for now." I said

"Isn't that beautiful?" I said, looking at the sunset. "Yes, it's almost as beautiful as you Tommy. " Adam said softly. "Alright, dude, like enough of the mushy" I laughed. " I love it and all, really, I do. Just going to take a bit to get used to" I said. "Well then, would you prefer something harder, less, 'mushy'?" Adam said in a low voice as he grabbed my hand and placed it over his zipper. "Haha Adam, very subtle." I said. "No point in being subtle, I'm not like that, I know what I want, and I'm happy just to have you lay here in my arms, always." Adam said.

We just laid there watching the sun set over the water. "I really don't want to go back, to reality, I mean, this is so nice and peaceful being with you, like this." I told Adam. "Tommy, dear, this is reality. We have a show tomorrow, that will go on just like it has for the past couple months. The only one's that will know anything has changed, is you and me. So relax. I don't want you to freak out so bad that you leave me over it." Adam said.

"Freak out? Leave you? Not likely. Having a problem kissing you on stage, maybe. I'm afraid I won't want to stop. I know you can't be kissing and touching me all the time on stage, but, there have been times when I've forgotten for a few seconds that we were in an arena full of people." I said. "Ha, really? That's nice to hear." Adam said. " So how 'bout I make life easy and gather 'em all up and like tell them, about us, ya know"" I asked. "That's up to you. Trust me, no one is going to have a problem with it" Adam said.

 

The next day I sent a text to everyone to meet us for a meeting in Adams room. "Ok we're all here. " Monte said. "Where's Adam?" Taylor said. "Um guys, he'll be here in a little while, I am actually the on that wanted to talk to you all, together. I have something kind of important to say and I only wanted to say it once." I said. "You're not leaving us, are you?" Sasha said. "You're pregnant!" Isaac said. "F you dude, you're hysterical." I said. "Is this about you and Adam?" Brooke asked. Everyone got very quiet and looked at me. "what?" I said, shocked by the question. "Of all things, why would that be your question?" I asked. "Because, we are just waiting for you guys to admit it already. We're all here, just tell us and we can get to rehearsal". Brooke said. "Wow, so, you guys all think Adam and I are together?" Ha, that's funny. Here I was.........." I didn't get to finish, Adam walked up behind me with a smile on his face and put his arm around me and said "So, what are we all doing standing around, don't we have rehearsal soon?" with that he kissed me on the top of my head and all I heard was "Oh, thank goodness already." from a few of them. "You mean you guys really don't have a problem with this?" I said. "Tommy, if you were anymore bent, you'd snap in half" Sutan said. "Well this makes me feel better, thanx guys." I said.

Everyone started to leave. "anyone join me for brunch before rehearsal?" Terrance said. A few of them said "sure". I just stood there, happy. "See baby. I told you so" Adam said. "But, that was so easy They are far more supportive about this stuff, I mean come on" I said. "No one has to know until you are ready." Adam said. "Some people don't come out until they are older than you." he added. "But wait, I swear Adam, I'm not gay. Curious, I may have been, but you, it's only you. I don't look at any other guys, well at all, the way I look at you." I said. "Well, let's keep it that way then, shall we?" Adam said as he put his finger under my chin and tilted my head up so our lips touched softly. I sighed. He kissed me again. I smiled. "You want to go eat?" Adam asked. "No, not really. But, I am kinda hungry though." I said. Adam picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Adam droppd me on the bed. He waisted no time undoing my pants and getting them of me. Then his own. "Ha, we are in my room now. I know where my toys are." Adam said. "Wait toys, uh...not ready for anything weird yet." I said. Adam walked over to get a bag and set it on the stand next to the bed. Then he climbed up on the bed with me. "Tommy, I told you before, if you want me to stop, you just say so, ok?" Adam said. "Sure. I remember........I just........." He stopped me with his finger to my lips. Then tracing the outside of my lips. Slipping a finger in my mouth, I sucked, hard and tweirled my tongue around it. All I heard from Adam, was a very loud moan. He pushed me down on the bed. Grabbed something out of the bag and had it behind his back. "What do you have Adam?" I asked. "Oh this?" He said as he pulled out a purple feather and ran it down my chest across my stomach. It made me laugh. He ran it up my arm across my throat and back down my chest, but he didn't stop this time. He proceeded to run it down the length of my cock, up my thigh. I squirmed. Then, he teased my ass with it. "Ungh Adam" I said. He kept circling my cock and playing with my ass. "That tickles." I laughed. "Really, I'm sorry. I was enjoying watching you twitch with every brush of the feather." Adam said.

Then, all of a sudden the feather was replaced by his tongue. "Oh yes.....oh Adam" I moaned. He flipped me over. My ass in the air. He was fucking me w/ his tongue. With every sigh or moan that escaped my lips he would push in and out with more quickness. "Fuck, Adam, your tongue is going to be the death of me, one way or another. Ahhhhh feels, so, good." I cried. I backed up into him. I couldn't help it. Soon his tongue was replaced by a finger, going deep. "Unnggghh!!!!" I moaned again. Then two fingers, oh God he was so good, he knew the right spot everytime. I couldn't help but push back into it. Felt so damn good. "Ahhhhh, tommy, this ass so perfect, so, tight. Fuck, I need to fuck it. I wanna fuck you so hard you can't think straight for days. I wanna fuck you right through this mattress, Unnnnggggh". Adam cried.

"Shit, oh please do it, now" I said. I swear I could have cum on the word mattress. Adam wasted no time. He didn't even bother with lub. "Ahhhhh fuck, burn, nghhhh, Adam............." I cried. But Adam heard nothing. He slowly pushed in, all the way. Stopping for a few seconds, before he pulled almost all the way out and slammed right back into me. "Oh, God, Tommy you have no idea what you do to me." Adam whimpered. He just kept thrusting, harder and harder. I slid flat on my stomach onto the bed, I couldn't hold myself up anymore, with every thrust my cock rubbed on the blanket below. "Toooo much, gonna, cum." I cried. "Not yet" Adam said. "Dude I can't hold back much more." I said, biting my lip. When I thought he couldn't possible go deeper I swear, he did. "Tommy, so, fucking, sexy" Adam said. "Don't.......stop..............Ahhhhhhhhh, damn it Adam, fuck me. I wanna feel you let yourself go, inside me." I whined. With that, Adam exploded in my asss and as soon as I felt Adam let go, so did I. Adam just kept thrusting and grunting, getting every last drop out. "So.......hot! I could stay here all day." Adam said. e ere both very out of breath. Adam flopped onto the bed on his back. I couldn' move. I didn't want to move. I was so relaxed, right now.

I raised myself up on my knees. I just stared at Adam. "Mmmmmmm kitty, the look in your eyes right now, so evil" Adam said. I moved over between Adams les as he lay there on the bed, not expecting anything. "Tommy, you ok?" Adam asked. With that I shoved my finger in his ass. "Ahhhhhh, fuck, what the.............Ohhhhh, shit, Tommy" Adam sighed. Working it as fast as I could. Adams head dropped back on the bed, eyes closed. I reached over and grabbed the lube. I couldn't do what he just did to me even though I wanted to so badly. He didn't even notice a thing. I pulled out my finger and quickly shoved my cock inside Adam. "Uhnnggggghhh, how do you like it? Tell me." I said. "I........I.........ohhhh." Adam couldn't speack. So much moaning and grunting from the two of us. I grabbed Adams cock and started to work it as fast as I could. "Fuck, ahhhhhh, Tommy, don't stop, cum for me baby, you're pushing me over the edge. With that one quick thrust I gave Adam, all I had to give. " ungh, mmmmmmmm, so sweet". I said. I heard Adam scream and swear something as he came all over his stomach. I pulled out and layed on teh bed panting. Neither of us could talk. Our breathing was so heav. Adam finally got his breath back and said "Wow, what the hell. I wasn't expecting that. Bad kitty. I love it!" "Not sure what came over me, Adam, you do crazy things to my brain." I said. We layed there for awhile. Then I got up. "Come on, let's get in the shower, we have to be at rehearsal in like 15 minutes" I said. "I think they'll forgive us, just this once" Adam smirked.

THE END


End file.
